Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been enabling customers to efficiently migrate historical data, especially encrypted data, from a source database to a target database. Typical approaches to migrating large amounts of encrypted data involve decrypting the data prior to transmission, transmitting the decrypted data to the target storage medium, then re-encrypting it at the source database. Unfortunately, each encryption procedure increases the amount of time required for transferring the data. Moreover, this approach is resource intensive and may be further impeded by network latency issues. There is currently no efficient means of migrating large amounts of encrypted data